Hoping For a Brighter Future
by Sailor Spicky
Summary: When Queen Serenity sent the senshi and the Dark Kingdom to the future she had full intention of the senshi awakening the same time as the Dark Kingdom. What if the Dark Kingdom awakes before the senshi are even born. What will happen to Tokyo and the senshi. Alternate Universe. CHAPTER 1 is up!
1. Prologue

Here is my second fanfic. Thank you t-rex 989 for sending me a writing challenge, hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**Hoping For a Brighter Future**

**Prologue**

_**1976**_

The soft ticking of the clock could be heard from the hall it was almost time to meet my queen, but what would I say to her. She wouldn't believe me. My brothers had a hard enough time believing me, they all agreed that what ever I was saying couldn't possibly be true.

"Brother, you may approach the queen."

I turned to Neflite, "do you think it is wise I tell her. She may get reckless."

"She is our queen, and I think she will use the information wisely."

I watched him turn his back on me, and head to the room on the far right hand side of the hallway. What I couldn't understand was why they couldn't believe me, the news I had to say was the best possible thing that could have happened to any of us. I walked through the solid black doors to the throne room. I walked confidently to the queen, and fell to the floor bowing in front of her.

"You may rise Jedite." I watched her sit there staring into the glass sphere that sat in front of her. "Your brothers have told me,that you have something you wish to share with me."

"Umm, yes I do." I felt frozen, would she turn on me with this information or would she be happy.

"Spit it out Jedite. I hate to be kept waiting."

It was now or never. "Yes queen, I have some very important information to tell you." I looked up at the queen, her red hair flowing around her. "Do you know how you told me to search Tokyo for the scouts and Prince Endymion. Well I am afraid there is no sign of either." I stood there silently waiting for her to yell at me. I turned my stare to the floor.

"Do you mean to tell me that we are here before the senshi?"

"That is exactly what I am saying my queen."

I looked back up to her. Her eyes were now blazing with a new plan.

"Call your brothers here now! We have a lot to discuss, we will expand our Dark Kingdom into the world of the living. But we must do this soon, who knows when the senshi will arrive. We do not know how strong the senshi of this time will be. We must be prepared for anything. "

"As you wish my majesty!" I turned and fled the room.

"Oh, Jedite, one last thing before you gather your brothers."

I walked back to the queen. I watched her rise from the throne, and glide towards me. I felt her hands on my chin as she tipped me head towards her. I felt her breath on my ear, as her mouth moved closer. I could feel my heart racing.

"You have better find me Prince Endymion, because you know what I do with failures."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "I will find him my queen, please do no lose faith in my ability."

She backed away from me, her eyes never leaving mine. "Loyal Jedite, I will hold you to your word. So do not fail me! Am I clear!"

"Yes, your majesty." I turned away from her. I could still feel my heart beating rapidly, and I could feel the sweat gathering on my forehead. It looked like it was going to be a long night

**A/N:** Here is the prologue, hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you **LoveInTheBattleField **for the review.

This will be with the **English** names, I will go back and fix the prologue so that it is with the English names, and terms.

**'** thoughts

**"**dialogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1**

**1992**

I could feel blood trickle down my arm, and I could then hear it drip to the ground beneath me. I stood there panting, trying to regain some air that I lost on my mad dash to the throne room. I took a quick glance to my left and I could see the sun begin to rise across the bleak town that lay beneath the castle. I closed my eyes slowly. 'I always have a hard time believing that, that is the most sun we will get all year.'

Mother had told me that the world wasn't always like this. That flowers use to grow, and there would be plenty of sunlight for everyone. That it wasn't just one certain day a year that the sun would actually come out on. She also would always reminded me that there use to be a world, were we had free will, we had a choice. We weren't controlled by an evil dictator, and our world was living in a somewhat peaceful agreement. She told me that it was 1977 when things really started to go down hill. Queen Beryl was put into a position of power within the city of Tokyo, and as soon as she reached the highest position the world as we knew it was gone. Queen Beryl took over, and the sunlight dissapeared, we were no longer free to do as we choosed, and we had to run things by her time. We were no longer in control, we were now working for Queen Beryl, and if you chose to revolt against her you would end up like my father.

I leaned my head against the window remembering my mother. From what I could remember of her she was an amazing women. I know father had died, when I was four, and mother had raised me and Sammy by ourselves. It was hard on her, and it took a toll on her. That is when Queen Beryl took us in to work for her.

I shook my head trying to forget the painful memories. The tears were now sliding down my cheek and landing on my ripped shirt. "This will never work!" I slammed my fist against the stone wall.

"What is never going to work, Serena?

I quickly stopped, feeling completely frozen. I shifted my eyes around the hall trying to find some sort of weapon to defend myself. I finally gave up looking, there was absolutely nothing here. "Nothing Neflite." I stood there shaking trying not remember the knife that glided down my arm with such ease.

"Do I need to remind you, about what happens when you keep the queen waiting?"

I shook my head. 'I did not need another reminder. I already know what happens when you are late.' I took a quick glance at my arm and hid it behind my back. I could see a small smirk go across his face.

"That is what I thought so get a move on!"

I turned away from the man that had came up behind me. I had never trusted the four brothers that had always roamed the halls for as long as I could remember. I took another glance out the window, now realizing I was running even more late then expected. I turned around and quickly ran to my final destination, trying not to completely ruin my chances of being on the queens good side today.

_10 minutes later._

"You are late again Serena!"

I rose from my bow, trying not to shake in front of the queen. "Please forgive me my queen, but something held me up this morning." I took a quick glance at Neflite. He stood there behind the queen, with his arms crossed.

"Serena your begging disappoints me, and it seems your most recent punishment has had no effect on you at all."

I took a quick glance at my arm. "But-"

"Serena quit begging now!" She turned to the man on her right. "Malachite, what do you think her punishment should be this time."

The man rose from his seat. "Queen Beryl she is your servant. So maybe you should decide her punishment this time."

I could feel my stomach doing flips and twists.

An evil look went across her face. "Serena you have disappointed me twice this week, and for that you will be working in the mines." She turned away from me.

I stood there frozen, "but my queen."

She quickly turned around, and lunged at me. "Do you dare question my orders Serena?"

She held my chin up, ad her eyes looked into mine. "No your majesty, I do not."

"Then go, you will work under Jedite. You will work there for one day, and if Jedite tells me you stepped out of line once. We will have to discuss what will happen again. Zoycite, escort her out of here immediately, and take her straight to the mines." She turned away from me, and walked to the brown wooden door behind the throne.

I turned and started to walk towards the exit. I could hear Zoycite come behind me, and then I could feel his hand grab my sore arm. I winced slightly but held my head up high, trying to hold back the tears.

"Did that hurt Serena?"

I ignored him, trying not to acknowledge him in any way. As we made it to the exit, I felt his grip tighten a little more.

**A/N:** I know this chapter is a little slow, but this chapters main purpose is to give you a little background on what happening and set up the future chapters. Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully the next chapter will be out sometime this week.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the follow, and thank you t-rex 989 for the review.

I am so sorry this has taken so long to come out, but here it is the second chapter of Hoping for a Brighter Future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 2**

Zoycite turned towards me, a dangerous gleam in his eyes."You know if you were under my command, you would not have gotten away with being late, you would have been punished properly." He turned away from me, and stopped quickly, looking dead ahead. "What are your thoughts on your punishment? Because personally I feel like you have been punished very lightly."

I glared at him, and continued walking. 'How dare he say I didn't get punished properly.' I could feel the gash on my arm begin to crust over. I pulled the arm closer to me hoping it wouldn't reopen again. I felt a hand grab my good arm, and turn me around. I was back to facing Zoycite, and once again I could feel the blood trickle down my arm.

"Do you not have anything to say?" His eyes looked right into mine. I looked into his eyes and noticed a dangerous look resting in them.

I glared at him. "Why would I reply to the likes of you?"

He shifted his eyes, and they were now screaming hatred and dislike. "Because I asked you a simple question, and I expect an answer. If you don't give me an answer, I will come up with an elaborate story about how you attacked me, and I am positive that Queen Beryl will believe me and not you."

He turned away from me, his blonde hair swishing behind him. I continued staring at his back, to angry to move. 'How dare he threaten me? I am Queen Beryl's personal servant, and sure I have messed up a couple of times, but that gives him no right to re discipline me.' I gave my head a quick shake, and then I froze. Zoycite was gone, and I had no idea where to go.

* * *

'Do I take a left or a right, at the next intersection? Come on Serena, Amy taught you the streets of Tokyo.' I stood there at the intersection, left or right was all that was on my mind.

"Do you need help miss?"

I turned towards the voice. Behind me stood a tall girl, her brown hair was in a high pony tail, and she wore a green shirt that had been ripped and torn, she had a light pair of brown trousers on that were definitely to short for her.

"I am trying to get to the mine, my horrible guide left me behind, and I have no idea where I am going!" I could feel tears sliding down my face, I would be late again, and more than likely my stay in the mines would be extended.

"You can follow me if you like, I am headed there myself."

I quickly looked at her, she looked really familiar, yet I couldn't place her. "I am sorry miss, but you look awfully familiar, but I can't seem to place you."

"That's okay Serena, I understand your curiosity. I guess you could say I am the entertainment of the castle. That is more than likely were you saw me, but this morning I got in a fight with one of Queen Beryl's servants and she told me to go and take my anger out at the mines."

I looked at her with suspicion. "How do you know my name?"

She stopped and gave me an annoyed look. "Like I just said I work in the castle, I know everyone. She turned around, and continued walking.

"Sorry I only have one more question for you." I was pretty much jogging beside her to keep up with her insane pace. She stopped suddenly, and I almost fell trying to stop myself from colliding with the brown-haired girl.

"I don't have a name here."

I saw her shoulders drop a little. "Can you give me a name to call you then?"

A small smile came over her face. "You can call me Lita."

I smiled back at her. "Okay! Lita it is."

She walked a bit slower, but it was still faster than what I was use to. I gazed around the streets, the most I had ever seen was from the castle windows, I never really had the opportunity to interact in the outside world. Though I quickly realized that even though I was a servant to Queen Beryl, I still had it better than the people in the outside world. I had a roof over my head, and a somewhat full belly. But I never had to wonder if I would starve or if I freeze to death. But I did have the alternative of the four men that stood on guard around the queen. They were the most dangerous thing within that castle.

"Serena?"

I shook my head, and looked at Lita in confusion. "Did you say something?"

Lita shook her head, and I could her stifle a laugh. "I told you we are here, but you were just a little to preoccupied with your thoughts."

I looked at her horrified. 'She must think I am rude.'

She looked at me with understanding. "Don't worry Serena, we all have those moments I am sure."

She grabbed a hold of my arm and lead me through the solid double wood door. "As miners we would usually go through the back doors, but I am not even sure where those are."

I felt a pair of eyes on my back, and I quickly turned around.

"Here I told you to keep up, and here you are coming in way behind me."

I glared at the blonde haired man. "You never told me to keep up. All you did was turn away from me, and leave me behind to try and find these horrible mines on my own. It is really your fault that I am here late."

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

I felt the hand go across my face, before I could even see him raise his hand. I fell to the floor, and lay my hand against the stinging of my cheek.

"You know Zoycite I have had about enough of you."

I looked up and saw a black-haired girl, come out from somewhere in the mines.

"All you are is a bully, there was absolutely no reason to slap her if what she says is true. You left her behind, and she was lucky enough to find someone to escort her here. Otherwise she would have never found her way here, and she would still be circling Tokyo."

Zoycite stiffened and let out a deadly sigh before answering. "Hino I suggest you shut up, before I make you."

"Maybe Zoycite you should think about who you are threatening. There is a reason why I have never left the mines." The girl stood there with a smile on her face. She looked at the now pale Zoycite.

"What is going on here, brother?"

Zoycite paled more. "I was having a lovely chat with these ladies, about the mines."

The man looked to us and then back to Zoycite. "Sure you were Zoycite, maybe you should be leaving, and allowing my help to actually get to work." The man took Zoycite by the arm and shoved him out the door.

"Now that we have that taken care of, can we all get mining. I have a busy day ahead, and I don't need any more interruptions." The man left, and continued to walk down the dimly lit tunnels.

"Is he always that nice." Lita, and the girl named Hino, looked at me in shock.

"He isn't usually nice, usually he is a complete jerk."

"Hino-"

"The name is not Hino, it's Raye."

I took a quick glance at the girl her amethyst eyes were blazing with annoyance.

"Sorry Raye, but where do we get started?" She threw me a pick, and began to walk back to where she came from.

"You pick until your shift is over, if you quit without a legitimate reason you will be punished. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head, and dread instantly filled my body.

**A/N: **I think I have almost introduced all the inner scouts so I think there will be one more of these introduction type chapters, and then the action will hopefully begin. With the end of August comes the beginning of college, so I will try to do one or two more posts before I get really busy. That is the plan any way. Hopefully you enjoyed the next chapter of Hoping for a Brighter Future.


End file.
